The Light Reflection
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: InuyashaxMiroku: One-shot; InuYasha and Miroku end up together on their way to fight against Naraku.


The light reflected off of Inuyasha's eyes as the glistening white snow fell slowly to the ground. A few wisps of his hair blew in the wind. His hands lay upon a tree as he gazed at the horizon.  
  
"I wish this light would never end." sighed Inuyasha. The light gave him a bit of comfort. The gentle glow brought happiness into his life. The horizon's golden colors set.  
  
"Inuyasha," stated Miroku, "We must be going." The two had left Kagome ad Sango with Lady Kaede. Miroku sauntered over to Inuyasha and laid a hand on his shoulder and then placed his head on the other.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as Miroku embraced him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku moaned softly tracing small circles with both of his index fingers. Inuyasha turned his head and allowed his eyes to meet Miroku's.  
  
"Hello Miroku!" Inuyasha smiled at him when he saw Miroku's face.  
  
"Well you tomorrow is you know," Miroku's thoughts told him.  
  
"I KNOW!" Miroku exclaimed to his thoughts. "JUST SHUT UP!" Tomorrow night was the night of the new moon, which meant that Inuyasha would become a human. He had fell in love with the hanyou at first sight. He was always too afraid to tell him though. Mayhap on the night of the new moon he could talk to him and he wouldn't be so rude and mean to him about it. He was defiantly going to try.  
  
"Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked him as Miroku begin to climb up into the tree.  
  
"Just trying to have a little bit of time to myself." He replied once he got up to the branch.  
  
"Oh, okay." Inuyasha stated as he plopped down under the oak tree because Miroku had stolen his favorite sitting spot.  
  
~The next day~  
  
The rays of sunlight shone down on Inuyasha's hair as him and Miroku went underneath the arch of roses. Naraku hadn't made an appearance for some time now, but that was actually a pretty good thing. Who is their right mind would want him around? Not Inuyasha and Miroku of course even though they both wanted to rip a whole in his head for being evil. A few red rose petals blew in the breeze and landed lightly on the ground.  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha stated, "What are we going to do for now anyway? The whole in your hand is starting to grow larger day by day."  
  
"I don't know." Miroku replied, allowing his head to look downwards at his feet. He knew Inuyasha was right. That's why he was going to confess his undying love for him tonight.  
  
~At night~  
  
"Gods Miroku! Can't you stay away from me for five seconds!' Inuyasha cried.  
  
"I'm sorry." Miroku responded, lighting the campfire. Inuyasha was now sitting in the tree above Miroku. The sparks of the flame popped out and then turned into ash. The hanyou's hair turned black and fell down to the branch below him. "Now's the time." Miroku thought as he jumped into the tree with Inuyasha. Inuyasha allowed his arms to fall down over the limb. A few strands of his hair blew across his face as he stared up at the dark black sky. Miroku sat down gently behind Inuyasha and wrapped his legs and arms around him.  
  
"Why do I have to be this way?" Inuyasha cried into Miroku's chest. " I hate being a hanyou. I want to be human so that I can be with you for all eternity."  
  
"Inu.... Inuyasha?" Miroku replied, very puzzled indeed.  
  
"I, I, I, I LOVE YOU MIROKU!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku smiled and placed his lips on Inuyasha's. He slid a hand into Inuyasha's shirt and rubbed his chest.  
  
"Miroku, I have always been too shy to tell you how much I really love you." Inuyasha cried a bit more and stopped when Miroku put his index finger to his lips.  
  
"Hush!" Miroku insisted, laying his head on Inuyasha's chest. "I will love this for all the time it lasts." Inuyasha fondled Miroku's skin firmly and kissed him again, nipping down lightly. Miroku pressed himself lightly against Inuyasha. They loved the feeling. They had never gotten the opportunity to be that close before but it felt so good to have someone else's warm body against their's. They had spent the whole night close to one another.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Miroku buttoned up his robe and jumped down off of the tree quickly followed by his love. They had decided that night to go and defeat Naraku. How? They didn't know, but they were going to find out soon. Inuyasha had to keep that hole from engulfing Miroku or he would end up killing himself because he wouldn't be able to bare the pain. A life without his love would be like not having a life at all.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You have to be careful once we get to the fortress, the miasma maybe too strong for you and I don't want you to die."  
  
"I will be fine." Miroku stated confidently. He only lied so that he wouldn't make Inuyasha worry. The last thing he wanted to do was make the hanyou forget his mission and have him screw up big time. That would be the worst thing ever. There would be no light or Shicon no Tama, Naraku would have all of it. The world would fall into a never-ending doom if Inuyasha and him didn't make an attempt to save it at all. The pale skin of the half demon reflected his sweat.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha replied as they continued down the path to Naraku's fortress. The lights had dimmed when they had arrived at the fortress. All that they could see around them was purple and black. A strong odor filled the air, almost knocking Miroku out.  
  
"Ugh!" coughed Miroku.  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his love.  
  
"I've been better, but I'll be okay." He responded. He still didn't want him to worry at all. Inuyasha meant too much to let him die for his self. Inuyasha was his light and day.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha answered as they entered the fortress. 


End file.
